Tears of Love
by dannyphangirl95
Summary: Amor...un sentimiento que no conocía ni me importaba su significado. La vida me había enseñado que solo yo importaba, hasta que un incidente me enseñaría otra cara de la vida, una probablemente más dura que la que tenía-


**Esta historia tendrá el punto de vista de Silver, que es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Sonic.**

**Capítulo 1: El inicio**

Yo nací en un mundo consumido por llamas en el que no existía paz alguna. Mi mundo estaba sumergido en llamas, el cielo estaba diariamente cubierto de nubes negras, y solo unos pocos edificios habían sobrevivido por la lava. Siempre me la pasaba mirando tristemente el oscuro paisaje que me rodeaba, y un día, del fuego, surgió un monstruo terrible. Para eso yo era muy pequeño y asustadizo, y solo deseaba que alguien me protegiera, pero al no haber nadie más que nosotros 2, perdí todas mis esperanzas. ¡Qué vida estaba teniendo! Maldecía el haber sobrevivido y solo poder contemplar tan triste lugar y monótono y tener que vivir este mundo con esa criatura.

Años después descubrí, por accidente, que tenía poderes telepáticos, y ahí es cuando mi carácter cambió drásticamente. Al dominar esos poderes pasé de ser un erizo tímido a ser uno violento que solo se ocupaba de luchar contra ese maldito monstruo, que suponía yo que él había causado la destrucción del lugar, y al que denominé Iblis.

Lo único en lo que mi mente estaba enfocada era en la guerra y la venganza. ¡Si este monstruo no hubiera existido, habría conocido a mi familia! Cuando lo vi, le ataqué inadvertido y el también me atacó. Esto duró bastantes horas, hasta que finalmente yo salí victorioso y miré a Iblis sumergirse en su propio mar. Pero poco tiempo después, se volvió a formar y se encontraba como si nada. Mi frustración nació desde eso, y siempre se repetía la misma rutina.

Lucha y fuego, elementos diarios en mi vida que aprendí a soportar y a vivir con ellos por varios años, hasta que llegué al punto de que no me importó. Aprendí que con las luchas me volvía más hábil y fuerte. Ahí se me formuló un plan: Deseaba volverme más y más fuerte, luchar con el dios de las llamas y seguir fortaleciéndome. Nunca me formulé un motivo por el cual obtener dicha fuerza. ¡Pero que me importaba a mi! La dura vida en la que me fui desarrollando me enseñó que el egoísmo era lo único que tenía algún valor. Además, estaba solo yo en el lugar, sin contar a Iblis.

Buscaba el poder a través de las peleas y odiaba ser débil, puesto que sólo sería un obstáculo para alcanzar la meta. Al principio solo luchaba por mi supervivencia y por vengar a mis familiares muertos. Me había convertido en una auténtica máquina de peleas con corazón frío y sin sentimientos.

Pensaba que la vida era así, y que no había otra cosa por la que preocuparme ni pensar, que todo era pelear y sentir odio y rencor hacia el otro ser que me acompañaba, hasta que llegó el día en el que mi punto de vista de "vivir" cambió de una manera drástica.

Después de la típica pelea con el monstruo de fuego me recosté en uno de los edificios sobrevivientes para reponer fuerzas y así estar listo para el siguiente duelo, cuando de repente sentí una energía a mi lado, diferente a la que siempre había. Invadiéndome la curiosidad, miré a mi lado y vi un hoyo negro suspendido en el aire. Al principio lo ignoré y seguí descansando, pero cuando este me empezó a jalar hacia si mismo es cuando me puse alerta e intenté atacarlo, mis esfuerzos en vano. Además, apenas había empezado mi siesta y no tenía casi ninguna fuerza con la que huir. Derrotado por el cansancio, fui atraído hacia el hoyo y quedé inconsciente.

Tuve sueños en los que escuchaba una voz diciéndome que iba a conocer otra manera de ver lo que era vivir la vida, uno mejor.

¡Tonterías! Pensé. La vida para mi era de una sola cara, y no había modo de que todo el tiempo estuviera viendo solo un lado cuando había más. Era inaceptable, y por eso no creí en la voz. Además, solamente estaba soñando; para cuando abriera los ojos ya habría descansado lo suficiente y continuaría con mi monótona vida.

La voz me negó completamente todo lo que dije, y tan solo explicó que simplemente me daría una oportunidad de conocer nuevas cosas, no solo a mi mismo. Y de nuevo la oscuridad alcanzó mi mente y me cortó la conversación con dicha voz, lo que me alegraba. No necesitaba a alguien que me dijera que yo estaba mal.

Cuando abrí los ojos, después de transcurridas varias horas, estaba completamente anonado. ¡Ese no era el lugar en donde vivía!

* * *

**Como es un capítulo de introducción estará un poco corto, pero los demás no lo serán, lo prometo. Review?**


End file.
